


《北京时间》UTC+5:00 里

by Forias



Category: WayV(band), 威神V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forias/pseuds/Forias
Summary: 作为《北京时间》一文第五章的隐藏部分。我流黄片风，如有不适请及时下车，非常感谢。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 9





	《北京时间》UTC+5:00 里

**Author's Note:**

> 作为《北京时间》一文第五章的隐藏部分。我流黄片风，如有不适请及时下车，非常感谢。

这个游戏世界的秩序马上就要崩塌又如何呢？他们都将永远迷失在这里那又怎么样？都无所谓。而自己马上就要和刘扬扬做爱了，只是想到这件事肖俊就要在脑内达到高潮了。刘扬扬的双臂举过头顶，手腕交叠着，被他牢牢按住。肖俊一颗一颗地解开刘扬扬棉质病号服的纽扣，右手指尖抚过他一侧的锁骨，接着沿着身体的中线一路下滑，来到肚脐附近停住了。他在等，刘扬扬羞得一直闭着眼，感觉到身上的人的动作停住了，又睁开了一条缝想偷偷看看情况。肖俊似笑非笑地看着刘扬扬的脸，接着往刘扬扬的乳头那里吹了一口气。  
“唔！太狡猾了……”  
刘扬扬的上身现在整个暴露在外面，乳头已经开始充血变硬了。肖俊对刘扬扬的表情和乳头的反应非常满意，他接着吹气，故意不去碰它们。刘扬扬认命般地发出了一声呜咽，弓起背把胸部挺得更高了一些，于是肖俊就用嘴唇奖励了它们。两粒小石榴籽被温热的唇瓣依次包裹起来，又被舌头略显粗糙的表面摩擦着，变得湿淋淋的，在肖俊的唇离开之后就会因为感受到了冷空气而产生快感。刘扬扬的喘息也因此开始带上了颤抖，他试图让双手挣脱肖俊的束缚。  
“嗯？不舒服吗？”肖俊装作很委屈。  
“没没没。”刘扬扬可怜兮兮地摇着头，“你快点继续弄啊？”  
“这里？”  
指尖从刘扬扬一侧的乳首上划过，离开时指甲不小心刮到尖端，刘扬扬发出了一声又疼又舒服的呻吟。  
“还有另一边，另一边也要……”  
倒是很诚实。肖俊这样想着，松开了刘扬扬的手腕，右手照顾着刘扬扬一侧的乳头，另一侧的则继续由他的唇舌照顾。他很快感到刘扬扬的手移到了自己的后脑勺上，还把自己的头往他的乳头上按。  
“啊啊！你别咬它啊？！”被轻轻咬了一口乳头，刘扬扬的声音都变调了。  
“……那你别按我。”本来是想放置他一会儿的，此刻看到刘扬扬快要哭了，肖俊又不忍心。  
“那你再用力点吸嘛……你怎么那么会弄啊，舔得超舒服的。”  
又来了，明明说是从不撒娇，却总是在意想不到的地方会支使人。肖俊懒得和他计较，埋头用舌头继续和刘扬扬的乳头做起游戏来。刘扬扬不敢按头，最后只能把肖俊的头发揉了个乱七八糟，嘴里一会儿一句哥哥一会儿一句姐姐地胡乱叫着，求肖俊再给他多一点。  
“好吵。”  
肖俊皱着眉，不再玩弄刘扬扬的乳头，俯下身子和他接吻。刘扬扬一边哼哼，手里也不安分，把肖俊的病号服也解开了，有样学样地模仿起肖俊的动作，在肖俊的乳头周围画着圈，时不时地还轻轻捏上一下。肖俊拉着刘扬扬坐了起来，把刘扬扬和自己上身的病号服都脱掉了，背部失去了遮盖的两个人同时颤抖了一下，接着拥抱得更紧了。  
肖俊不得不承认，刘扬扬真的是一个很有天赋的学生。快感在胸前积聚的同时，肖俊下身也在完全没有被触碰的情况下勃起了。刘扬扬的舌头还在自己的嘴里不太熟练地忙活，手在自己的上身这儿摸摸，那儿摸摸，就是不敢再往下面去。肖俊觉得好笑，看来刚才让刘扬扬别按头的时候有点过于严厉了，还得给个甜枣吃。于是肖俊双臂环上刘扬扬的脖颈，手轻轻地抚摸着刘扬扬的发旋儿，鼓励他一步一步地从自己这里夺回爱抚的主动权。刘扬扬被摸了头，倒是很开心的样子，嘴上更加卖力了，肖俊的双唇和舌头被他亲得都有点麻了，不过耳朵里不时钻进来的常常短短的“啾——”“啾”的水声又让肖俊心痒痒的，他就任着刘扬扬多玩了一会儿。到他开始觉得有点无聊了，就捏了捏刘扬扬的后颈，示意暂停。刘扬扬很听话地松开了肖俊的唇，但是手还停在后者的胸上。  
“我这次没按头啊？”刘扬扬委屈巴巴。  
肖俊给了刘扬扬的脸颊一个奖励的亲吻：“但是你今天还想要‘进来’的话，该继续往下了。”  
肖俊故意用低沉而沙哑的声音引诱着刘扬扬，刘扬扬满脸通红地往下摸索了半天，终于用手掌包住了肖俊的臀瓣。肖俊向下沉了沉身子，在刘扬扬的大腿上坐稳，把下巴放在刘扬扬的肩膀上。他感觉到刘扬扬的手从下面托起自己臀瓣的软肉，先向两边掰开，然后向中间揉捏挤压着，这个动作牵动了阴部的皮肤和身后的小穴，肖俊舒服得长叹了一声。这一声带着情欲的叹息无疑是给刘扬扬最好的赞许和鼓励，他开始加重了揉捏的力道。肖俊被他捏得有点痛，但是痛里又带着快感，他眯起眼睛，看见刘扬扬咬着下唇，一边羞涩地动作着一边讨好般地看着自己。  
“好乖。”肖俊笑了，轻轻捏了一下刘扬扬的脸颊。刘扬扬像是不甘心自己被当小孩一样看待了，脸颊气鼓鼓的，问肖俊要亲亲。  
肖俊满足了他，又觉得他这样子实在可爱，就想逗一逗他。他推了刘扬扬一把，让后者平躺在床上，姿势转换之间，刘扬扬下身已经半硬的那包东西隔着病号服的裤子鼓了出来。肖俊跨坐在刘扬扬的身上，性器和臀肉隔着裤子和刘扬扬的相互摩擦着，下身往前一蹭，就可以听到刘扬扬忍不住地呻吟一声。到第三下的时候刘扬扬就忍不住开口求饶了，说自己已经充分地硬了可不可以不要再蹭了。肖俊歪着头，问了一句“是吗？”，一脸好奇地把刘扬扬的病号服裤子脱了下来，发现里面的内裤已经被前端分泌出的液体打湿了一小片，上手去摸的话就能感觉到它的的温度还有柱身上血管微微的跳动。肖俊一边摸一边看着刘扬扬的表情，把刘扬扬看得不好意思了，咬着牙撒娇让肖俊放过他。  
“脱掉吧？你帮我……内裤再等一下，现在还……”  
肖俊小声指挥着刘扬扬脱下了自己宽松的病号服的裤子，在刘扬扬试图连内裤一起脱下来的时候又制止了他。刘扬扬急得直叫唤，说他那里真的已经硬到发痛了，只想快点找一个暖和又湿润的小洞钻进去。  
“你快点，先让我插一下好不好？”刘扬扬一边说一边用下面顶他。  
“嗯……再稳重一些的话会更诱人一点，不过这样也很可爱。”肖俊这样想着，亲昵地点了一下刘扬扬的鼻尖，说让刘扬扬再等一下，自己还没有准备好。  
“再多摸摸我吧。然后也摸摸那里……”  
刘扬扬一时受挫，扁着嘴点点头，手掌开始在肖俊光裸的大腿内侧和仍然被内裤好好包裹着的阴囊处爱抚着。肖俊很受用地闭上眼睛，仰起头，把脆弱的脖颈暴露给了刘扬扬，刘扬扬于是自然而然地亲吻起肖俊的喉结来。虽然本人说已经“等不及了”，但是此刻还是很克制地只是用舌尖轻舔着，取悦着肖俊，他的吻沿着脖颈向上，接着含住了肖俊敏感的耳朵，用舌头抚慰着它。快感之下肖俊用喉咙发出了一声长长的、细小而又婉转的呻吟，他拉住刘扬扬在自己身上游走的手，引导着他把手伸进了自己的内裤里。刘扬扬收到肖俊的默许，手指从肖俊内裤的边缘探了进去。皮肤与手掌接触的感觉肖俊相当满意，又嘤咛着说自己渴了，想要和刘扬扬接吻。刘扬扬不知道是不是感觉自己吃亏了，听到后手从肖俊的内裤里拿了出来。  
“怎么了？”肖俊有点不安地看着刘扬扬，因为接吻太多而变得有些红肿的嘴唇含起自己的指尖，轻声央求刘扬扬快点吻他。刘扬扬显然把这理解成了一种暗示，他一边和肖俊交换着津液，一边隔着内裤摸到了肖俊的屁股缝，接着把内裤拨开了些，试着用指尖去抚摸肖俊下面的小穴。小穴因为指尖的触摸害羞地缩了一下，肖俊哭笑不得地说：“你就这么着急吗？”  
“嗯。”刘扬扬点头，肖俊就是特别喜欢他这样坦诚又听话的样子。他的食指抚上了刘扬扬的唇，刘扬扬几乎是自然而然地张开了口，看着肖俊的眼睛认真地舔舐着肖俊的手指。接着肖俊又放入了中指，刘扬扬一并接纳了，舌头甚至连指缝也照顾到了。肖俊开始在刘扬扬的口腔中活动，模仿着交媾的动作抽插着。  
“一会儿的话想不想这样？嗯？”  
刘扬扬点点头。  
“我说的是你的阴茎哦，不只是手指。”肖俊如此直白的补充着，刘扬扬反倒不好意思了起来。  
“真可爱……”肖俊眯着眼睛笑了，“如果你想要帮我扩张后面的话，可以像这样。”  
肖俊说着，在刘扬扬的口中微微地张开了食指和中指，就像剪刀一样地动作了几下。  
“不过这次就算啦。你又是第一次，我怕你做不好弄疼我。”  
刘扬扬不服气，他把肖俊的手指吐了出来，回嘴道：“谁说我做不好。”  
“好。”肖俊啄了一下刘扬扬的唇，“在这之前，用上面先让你去一次吧？”  
肖俊以为自己嘴上的功夫并不十分厉害，但是刘扬扬在他嘴里没坚持几分钟就“去”了。射过之后刘扬扬躺在床上，用胳膊遮着眼睛，哭丧着脸说自己是不是不行真的太丢人了，肖俊一边用手掌擦着自己脸上刘扬扬刚刚射出来的精液，一边摸着刘扬扬的肚子安慰他说第一次嘛已经不错了。刘扬扬看样子是还想要肖俊下面的小穴，又觉得自己刚刚实在太差劲，最后嗯嗯啊啊地什么也没说出来。肖俊笑他，又拍拍他让他坐起来，说自己会帮他的。  
“真的吗？”刘扬扬一骨碌爬了起来，眼睛忽闪忽闪地期待地看着肖俊。  
肖俊侧躺在刘扬扬的右手边。刘扬扬似乎意识到了他想要做什么，主动地上手要帮他脱掉内裤，又被肖俊按住了手。  
刘扬扬很快懂了肖俊的意思，问：“可以吗？”  
肖俊点头表示同意，内裤被顺利地沿着弯曲的腿部褪下，刘扬扬跪坐在肖俊脚边，盯着肖俊的下身移不开眼睛。  
“好好看着哦。”  
在刘扬扬面红耳赤的注视中，肖俊没有打石膏的那条腿蜷缩在自己的腹部前面，小穴完全展现在了刘扬扬眼前，肖俊用自己的唾液再次湿润了手指，从身后伸向后穴，自己给自己扩张了起来。他先用手指在穴口打着圈，帮自己放松，然后探入了一根指节。  
“看着我啊……”肖俊的呻吟开始破碎，“你……看着我的脸。”  
肖俊的中指逐渐没入他自己的后穴。他看不见自己脸上难耐的表情，但可以看到刘扬扬正在无意识地舔着嘴唇，像是在渴望着什么。自己在刘扬扬的眼睛里究竟有多诱人呢？因为情动浑身变成了可爱的粉红色，发丝沾上了薄汗，粘在脸上，因为接吻了太多次变得红肿的嘴唇微微张着，快速地喘着气，露出了一点点可爱的门牙，阴茎也是高高地翘着，颤抖着往外吐着晶莹的液体，最要命的是漂亮的眼睛一直在含情脉脉地盯着自己看——会是这样的吗？肖俊想到这里，低沉地笑了一声。刘扬扬的手这时候自觉地抚上肖俊的前端，想要帮他快点射出来，肖俊用另一只闲着的手把他挡开了。  
“你看着就好。”  
对，就这样子专心看着我在你面前自慰就好，看看我因为喜欢你变成了什么样子。肖俊这样想着，用刚刚沾了刘扬扬精液的手套弄着自己的前面，同时注意到刘扬扬的阴茎也已经再次立起来了。柱身向上弯出了一个小小的弧度，顶端深粉色的龟头也很圆润饱满，虽然还没有胀到最大，但是长度让肖俊非常满意，如果被插入的话，一定比自己的手指要舒服多了。似乎是某种默契般的，刘扬扬咬着自己的下唇，眼睛盯着肖俊的小穴，开始用和肖俊在后穴中抽插的手指相同的频率套弄着自己的阴茎，幻想着自己正插在肖俊里面。  
“别……不许你……呜……”肖俊用自己可以灵活移动的那只脚轻轻踢了刘扬扬一下，“不许你偷偷地自己去……你要射进这里。”  
他被泪水沾湿的浓密的睫毛颤动着，拉着刘扬扬的手，抚摸着自己被手指撑开的，已经开始泛红的入口。  
“要射在，这里的里面……唔！”  
刘扬扬再也忍不了了。他把肖俊整个人翻了过来，变成了背朝上的姿势，把旁边病床的枕头也抓了过来，垫在了肖俊身下，肖俊顺从地打开了双腿，把屁股抬高，方便刘扬扬塞枕头。他很快感受到了，刘扬扬有些粗暴地掰开了臀肉，鼻梁就卡自己的屁股缝里，用鼻尖轻轻顶过之后，舌头正一瓣一瓣地舔着小穴的皱褶。肖俊的双眼因为刘扬扬的动作猛地睁大了，他一只手攥紧了身下的床单，另一只手堵住了自己的嘴，阻止自己惊叫出声。  
“为什么不发出声音来啊……”  
“嗯……哈啊……哈！扬扬……唔……扬扬啊……哈呜………”  
在刘扬扬的轻声央求下，肖俊终于不再压抑自己的声音。他感觉到了刘扬扬的舌头现在正一下一下地戳着自己已经微微松开的菊穴中心，里面的黏膜感受到了舌头的摩擦，传来了一阵酥酥麻麻的快感。刘扬扬这时候换了自己的手指，确认过小穴已经充分放松后，趴到肖俊耳边小声说：  
“要插进去啦？”  
“呜……呃嗯！呜——啊，啊啊……你慢啊！嗯，嗯啊……不行，哈啊……啊啊啊——！”  
他终于真的和刘扬扬做爱了。小穴的皱褶被龟头撑开，阴茎一寸寸地插了进来，自己的肠道被塞满了，正一抽一抽地按摩着它，肖俊因此满足得发出了一声无声的尖叫。但是刘扬扬还在快速地浅浅喘息着，他的阴茎也就插进去了一多半，另外一半还在外面，想要赶紧钻进肖俊温暖的身体里。刘扬扬试着轻轻往外动了一下，顶端的楞刚好蹭过肖俊的前列腺，但是因为阴茎的弧度是向上的，后入的时候体内最能给肖俊带来快感的那个地方不能很好地被龟头按摩到。  
“正面，从正面……正面的话，会一直……”  
刘扬扬咬紧牙关在忍，他就着插入的姿势帮趴在床上的肖俊翻了个身。肖俊感到刘扬扬龟头的棱抵在自己的前列腺上，旋转着碾过一圈，那种快感太过强烈，他忍不住哭叫着射了出来。  
刚刚高潮过的肖俊浑身软绵绵的，大脑一片空白，小穴却还在一抽一抽地吸着刘扬扬。刘扬扬没有让它失望，他俯身抱紧肖俊的肩膀，把整根阴茎都埋了进去，浅浅地抽插着，很享受一般地闭上了眼睛。肖俊还在不应期，身体虽然暂时还没有传来快感，但是看到刘扬扬沉溺于和自己做爱的表情，他也非常高兴。他捧着刘扬扬的脸和他接吻，在四片唇短暂分开的间隙用自己低沉的声线鼓励着刘扬扬可以再用力一点，小穴也尽量放松，方便刘扬扬的动作。刘扬扬低着头看着肖俊的脸，刘海自然而然地垂在眼前，湿漉漉的眼睛藏在刘海被阳光投射出的阴影里，阴茎在插肖俊的小穴，阴囊也一下一下地拍打着肖俊的臀部，眼神却是含着纯粹的喜欢和珍惜的。肖俊伸手帮他拨开被汗水黏在额头上的刘海，配合着刘扬扬放慢了的节奏，每被插入一下，就软软地用喉咙发出一声嘤咛。  
“嗯……嗯……嗯……呼嗯……舒服……吗？”  
回答肖俊的是刘扬扬像雨点一样落在他的脖颈、眼皮还有脸颊上的吻还有下身失控的频率。他们两个人的身体贴合在一起，从里到外都是，肖俊在刘扬扬抑制不住的带着快感的叹息之中又一次勃起了。刘扬扬也掌握了技巧，开始用龟头反复地刺激着肖俊的前列腺。在近乎失禁的快感中，肖俊的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他双腿大开着，夹着刘扬扬的腰，脚腕在刘扬扬的背后交叉着，屁股被刘扬扬按在枕头上插，手环着刘扬扬的背，一边仰起头哭叫着一边喊刘扬扬的名字。  
“要……要去了，我……”  
刘扬扬又用力插了几十下，试图在射精之前把自己拔出来。感受到小穴里的软肉被龟头刮蹭着带向外面，肖俊的大腿和小穴立刻夹紧了刘扬扬，手臂也收紧了，用全身在阻止刘扬扬离开自己。  
“别走……”  
这一声脆弱的“别走”让刘扬扬的精关彻底失守，阴茎抖动着，全部射在了肖俊的小穴里面。射出的精液冲击到了肖俊的前列腺，肖俊也同时达到了高潮。  
“哈啊……哈……里面，射了好多啊……”  
“对不起！”刘扬扬撑起自己的上身，红着脸慌乱地道歉，又想把自己拔出来，肖俊假装生气地阻止了他。  
“再等一下，一下就好。”肖俊拉住了刘扬扬，“现在，你应该和我接吻。”  
在嘴唇再一次和刘扬扬的舌头相互触碰的时候，肖俊闭着眼睛，露出了如愿以偿地笑容。


End file.
